Stolen Hearts
Stolen Hearts is the first quest of the Ozan double bill update, which replaces Prince Ali Rescue. Official description Walkthrough An Old Friend To start the quest, speak to Ozan in northern Draynor Village. He says that he has heard of your adventures and would like your help in one of his own. When he was growing up in Al Kharid as an inexperienced thief, he became good friends with Khnum, a palace guard. As he became older and more reputed for his thieving skills, Ozan was caught and banished from the city for breaking into the palace, after which he lost touch with everyone in Al Kharid, including Khnum. Years later, Khnum has now apparently joined an up-and-coming gang who have set up base in Draynor Village. Ozan suspects that his friend, a peace-loving character, is getting involved in something that he cannot deal with on his own. The Skulls As Khnum is avoiding Ozan, the master thief suggests you pose as a thug interested in working in a gang, and find out if Khnum is safe. The gang, named The Skulls, gather in the cellar of the adjoining building. , the local haunt of the Skulls.]] Try to enter through the trapdoor in the building, only to be stopped by the bouncer; threaten him and he will let you in. Talk to Khnum about getting recruited into the gang, which he is the leader of. To become a part of the gang, he wants you to tell him how you would react to certain 'hypothetical' situations. There are no wrong answers, although each response will decide what title you may get at the end of the quest. Once he is satisfied with your responses, he officially recruits you into The Skulls. On asking him about the gang's works, he tells you that three of his best men are out performing a kidnapping, and that he can't spare any more details. Khnum tells you to meet him up in the gang headquarters for a job, although refuses to tell you its location. He wants you to find it on your own, proving to him that you are indeed Skulls material. Betrayal Exit the den and go back to Ozan, telling him about everything that transpired below. As he does not know the HQ's location either, he suggests following Khnum when he goes there to meet you. Tail Khnum around Draynor Village, keeping your distance at all times. Eventually, he leads you to the abandoned jail east of the village. Enter the ruins to confront Khnum. When he finds out that you have been working together with Ozan, he explains why he turned over to the dark side. If you lose Ozan by any manner, he will go back to the abandoned jail. When Ozan was being banished from the city, Khnum was wrongly laid off for assisting his friend and letting him inside the palace. Khnum, serving loyally for the past twenty years, was devastated and became hateful of the city, and Ozan. Suddenly, Leela appears, mistaking you and Ozan as members of The Skulls, ready to shoot her crossbow. After explaining her the situation, you discover that the kidnapping Khnum mentioned involves Al Kharid's prince, Ali- he was taken while he was touring Lumbridge. In Over His Head... You are given a few interrogation techniques to use on Khnum - choose the option to let him stay locked up. Ozan, using his knowledge of Khnum, helps you convince him to give up the kidnapping plan. Khnum reveals that they are simply henchmen, working for a Lady Keli, and that they only acted as guides around Misthalin, sometimes acting as the muscle. She was supposed to leave via a ship on the south coast of Draynor, along with their captor. Head south, following the coastline, until you meet up with the kidnappers near the bridge that leads to the Wizards' Tower. Talk to Lady Keli to initiate another cut-scene. Keeping a blade on the prince's neck, Lady Keli warns you to back off. As soon as you refuse, she converts the mercenaries into thralls to fight you before escaping by waters. Defeat the Skull mercenaries and Joe and pick up the ransom note. Keli and the prince.png|Keli has the prince! Keli's spell.png|Keli casts a spell Keli's mind control.png|The mercenaries are under her control! The Creed Leela, adamant to get the prince back, requests you to get the news to her father, the Spymaster, Osman. As he does not trust Ozan or you, she gives you a passphrase as a safe passage into the palace quarters. When asked, agree to accompany Ozan to Al Kharid - travel by whatever means are suitable. When inside the city, head up to the palace entrance. Try to enter, but the guard refuses to let you under any circumstance. Fortunately, Ozan is already hatching a plan - he plans to make his way into the palace by the rooftops. Go to the crafting store in the north-eastern part of the city and make your way to the top. *Walk across the plank and slide down the awning. *Go through the building and across the washing line *Climb the ladder, cross the planks and up another ladder *Jump down the scaffold, climb down the rug, and swing across the wooden frame *Jump to the next building. *Bounce across the awning to the bank. *Climb up the brickwork and click on the "leave it to Ozan" flagpole, and a momentary cut-scene of Ozan firing a grapple at the palace ensues. Shimmy across the rope. Stolen Hearts Rooftops1.png|Sliding on the awning Stolen Hearts Rooftops2.png|Tip-toeing across the washing line Stolen Hearts Rooftops3.png|Parkour at its best Stolen Hearts Rooftops4.png|The scaffold jump Stolen Hearts Rooftops5.png|Monkeying around Stolen Hearts Rooftops6.png|A leap of faith Stolen Hearts Rooftops7.png|Don't look down or die like that guard! Stolen Hearts Rooftops8.png|Just in.. The Kharid-ib Attempt to climb up the brickwork to trigger another cut-scene where the Menaphite ambassador, Jabari is "negotiating" with Osman, Hassan and the Emir to put a Menaphite on the throne of Al Kharid, in case the ailing Emir dies. The Emir instantly abandons the idea of a Menaphite ruling Al Kharid and tells the ambassador that they will find the prince. After the ambassador and the Grand Vizier leave, the Emir and Osman discuss the kidnap and the ransom. When Osman mentions that the "Kharid-ib" could be a demand, the Emir announces that the Kharid-ib must not leave Al Kharid, though Ali must be recovered at any other cost. Ozan, opting to keep the prince as the main priority, suggests stealing the "Kharid-ib". Climb the brick-work and break-in through the skylight to the south. Inside the treasure room, open one of the ornate chests to obtain the scroll, History of the Kharid-ib; read it to understand the logic behind a puzzle. A Heavy Heart In the centre of the room are 9 weights, 8 of which are equal in weight and the final is heavier than the rest. You need to retrieve the odd weight by inspecting and using the nearby Het scales. You have exactly two weighings to determine which is the heaviest weight. *Place any two random sets of 3 weights on each side of the scales, and click on the green gem on Het's collar. **If one side is heavier than the other, you know that one of the three on the lower side is the heavy one. **If both sides weigh the same, then you know that the heavy weight is one of the three that you didn't move. *Now that you have it narrowed down to 3 weights, put one of those 3 on the left side, another on the right and the third one aside. **If the scale tips towards one of the weights, that is the heaviest weight. **If the two chosen weights are the same, then you know that the third one is the heaviest one. *Once you find the heavy weight, drag the weight to the bag in the top-left corner of the screen to place it into your inventory. If you log off, you will find yourself outside the palace. Simply talk to Ozan again to be taken back into the treasure room. Alternatively, you can right-click the statue and "reset". Dying Hearts Use the weight on the Kharid-ib display to exchange it with the real diamond. As you're doing so, the guards are alerted and a cut-scene ensues, where you and Ozan are caught by Osman. You try to explain, but Osman doesn't trust the either of you — until you tell him the passphrase that Leela told you. Osman, hearing that you indeed work with his daughter, orders his guards to stand down. You hand the diamond over to him and are taken to the Emir, who forbids it to be used as ransom. In the ensuing discussion, the Emir dies and Osman decides to let you and Ozan go free — and reinstate Ozan with a citizenship. Stolen Hearts Stealing the Kharid-ib.png|Busted! Stolen Hearts Caught by Osman.png|Osman remarks wryly. Stolen Hearts Emir's death.png|The Emir is put out of his misery. Rewards * 3 quest points (if Prince Ali Rescue has not been completed) * coins * lamp * lamp * lamp (Members only) * lamp (Members only) * Talk to Khnum in Draynor jail for your thief title (Members only). Titles available: ** Name the Enforcer ** Don Name ** Name the Swindler ** Artful Dodger Name * Music unlocked * Agents of Keli * Breaking In * Everything in its Right Palace * Palace * Rooftops * Skullery Jam * Stand-off * The Stalker Required for completing Completion of Stolen Hearts is required for the following: * Diamond in the Rough * Desert Tasks: ** Easy: "Kookookachat" Transcript Cultural references * All of Leela's passphrases are references to Persian narrations: ** Hamzanama is a story about the legendary exploits of , the uncle of the . ** Kakolookiyam is a reference to where princess Farah speaks this word to the prince. ** Scheherazade is a legendary and story-teller of . ** Zomorrodnegar is a possible reference to the ancient sword, in the legend, . * An important part of the was thought to be the Ib (jb), or heart. The Ib or metaphysical heart was believed to be formed from one drop of blood from the child's mother's heart, taken at conception. This is where the -ib suffix of the Kharid-ib originates from. ** Diamonds are separated into 4 types one of which is "type Ib", however, as Mod Srowley explains, this is a coincidence. * The scales of Het are a possible reference to The Judgement of Osiris. * In the beginning of the quest, Khnum mentions "The unicorn head in the bed trick", a reference to as well as faking the gang member's death with the "old cadava berry trick", which is a reference to the former quest Romeo & Juliet. * When interrogating Khnum in jail, he says "A man cannot live off bread alone", which is a reference to the Bible verse - Deuteronomy 8:3 (later quoted by Matthew 4:4 as well), "Man does not live on bread alone...". * The quest shares many similarities in movement to the franchise, seen while stalking Khnum and traversing via the rooftops. * Ozan and Leela could be a reference to the original Star Wars trilogy and the characters Han and Leia. Aside from their similarly sounding names, they share a fiesty relationship and the banished hero refers to her as 'Princess.' Trivia * The Arabic writing on the banner roughly translates to "Ozan in a Quest". * Khnum's Skulls is a play on the word numbskulls. * The original title for the quest was "Ozan's Thirteen", a pun on the Oceans films. References Category:Wikia Game Guides quests